The conventional heat dissipating apparatus of electronic device are generally designed for heat dissipation of CPU, i.e., for removing heat generated by the CPU out of the package. The heat dissipating apparatus become increasingly important as the speed of CPU increases. The conventional heat dissipating apparatus of electronic device can be classified to aluminum extrusion manifold type and heat pipe type. The aluminum extrusion manifold type heat dissipating apparatus comprises a bulky base integrally with a plurality of manifolds. The bulky base is in contact with electronic device requiring heat dissipation and the heat is dissipated only by the manifolds. The heat pipe type heat dissipating apparatus comprises a heat pipe connected with a plurality of heat dissipating plates. However, the heat dissipation is carried out only by the heat pipe and the heat dissipation is deteriorated when the heat pipe is slantingly arranged. Moreover, a multiple-plate composite heat dissipating apparatus is also proposed and much space is left for improvement.
It is the object of the invention to provide a heat dissipating conduit, which has fast heat conducting effect along horizontal direction. The contact area is increased and the heat dissipating effect is enhanced. The noise is reduced and the structure is more compact.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a heat dissipating conduit of loop cross section and housing a heat dissipating fin plate. The heat dissipating fin plate is formed by continuously folding a thin plate and has folding pitch adapted with size of the heat dissipating conduit, whereby heat from a thermal source can be transmitted through arbitrary point on the heat dissipating conduit. The heat dissipating conduit can be connected pipe, heat pipe, connected heat pipe, flexible planar heat pipe or bubble-type circulation pipe. The contact area is increased and the heat dissipating effect is enhanced. The noise is reduced and the structure is more compact.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: